For Beauty Lies Within
by ROLF-Wolf-Of-Thunder
Summary: 'As the months past, she fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast' / With the help of her witch friend Cat, Jade must find true love, in order to break a curse that was bestowed onto her many years ago. Can she do it or will she remain cursed forever?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So I was tryna watch Beauty and the Beast - *glares at all you judging people* DON'T JUDGE ME! - and for some reason my VCR, DVD player, Xbox and Ps3 refused to play it and the internet was down so I thought fuck it, ima write my own version of it instead and have my sexy Jade feature in it too.**

**Enjoy XD**

**P.S. - its like 20% like the disney movie so don't jump to conclusions Rated T/M for a reason**

**P.P.S - I don't know what it was like in the late 1800s so forgive me if some things seem too "advanced" for that time [but its a fanfiction so suck it]**

**Disclaimer: yadaa yadaa yadaa I don't own victorious**

* * *

**Prologue**

_**Late 1800's**_

There comes a time in a child's life when they believe in creatures such as vampires and werewolves, witches and fairies and all that other yahoo and nonsense, most children grew out of that stage knowing that all it was, was a bunch of people in costumes using the technology they had to make it believable. The West Family - more specifically, four brothers - however didn't grow out of this.

When they were 11, Ryan West went into the woods to hunt for 'werewolves'... However, instead got himself bitten by a rabid wolf and ended up almost dying from the rabies virus, when he came home he smartly gave up on the idea of werewolves existing.

When they were 13, Alex West, went 'fairy hunting', he ended up catching a bunch of dragonflies and fireflies instead, after being bullied and marked as gay because of his fairy obsession he quickly gave up on the idea and joined his brother Ryan to live a normal life.

And at the early age of 15, Logan West had been researching and studying bats in the hopes of proving vampires did exist, now I find his story the funniest because he did indeed prove that vampires did exist, vampire bats that is, they had all the same traits as the vampires you would see in the movies: blood sucking instead of eating, very low tolerance to sunlight and they didn't like any animal in the canine family. What they did lack however was the ability to turn into humans as well as the power of immortality, so Logan West didn't find exactly what he was looking for, but settled for the award and money he got for finding, not one, but 24 different species of bat at the age of 29.

Now Andrew West, was a believer of magic, spells and curses, at the age of 14 however, he stopped believing so strongly about them and lived a fairly normally life, got a degree in law, became an powerful lawyer, fell in love, had a son and earned lots of money for someone in the 1910s.

One day however, he was hired to be a Romanian Mobster's lawyer who had been accused of a number of crimes, the man made him a deal, 'get me out or suffer'. Now being a West, Andrew didn't take too kindly to threats - or commands or, a lot of things actually - so he told the man it would cost him a hefty sum. He was paid two hundred dollars upfront and told he'd be given the rest once he got out. Andrew however thought that two hundred dollars and one bad case was okay so instead of making an outstanding case he 'forgot' important information resulting in the Mobster getting 35 years in prison followed by death for murder, trafficking, and drugs. Before being sent down however the Mobster screamed a 'curse' at Andrew,

_'May your children and your children's children suffer and die a painful death at a young age; make them walk amongst man as beasts, that will never find love and die alone as I am to rot in this cage like an animal'. _

As he screamed this, the sky outside became dark as the winds picked up and thunder and lightning crashed outside the court. Many people screamed and panicked as more armed police officers and guards carried the man to his prison. When Andrew returned home he told his wife and brothers about the event. His wife shrugged it off as coincidence and went to go check up on their seven year old son, his brothers however were more shocked by the news. 'You were always the one to believe in witches', one reminded him. 'Let's just hope this was not your beliefs being proved right'. They suddenly heard a blood curling scream admit from Andrew's son, Richardo's room, as they rushed up the stairs they were horrified to see Richardo laying lifeless on the floor, surrounded by his own blood. A year later, Andrew tried for another baby with his wife, after two miscarriages and a still born they were finally blessed with another baby boy. He lived up until the age of eleven until he was found dead in a pool of his own blood at his school.

After that Andrew's wife divorced him, unable to live with the 'curse' that was affecting her children, she went on to marry another man and had three healthy children. Andrew set out finding a way to remove the curse he had set upon himself. After many months of searching the 43 year old man found the Valentines, a family where witchcraft ran in their bloodline, he explained his story to the witches and begged for their help. The witch, Sarah Valentine, told him the curse was an ancient trick curse, that could only be broken by true love but the child didn't live long enough to find it. She then agreed to alter the spell so that the children would live and that only the female children would be affected by the second part of the curse.

_'May your children live and not die at a young age but rather on her 18th birthday she be cursed to walk amongst man as a beast, that will either find true love and break the curse or die alone and seal it with her'. _

After this, Andrew West went to church and prayed that this new curse worked at the church he met Cecilia. They ended up falling in love and had a handsome, healthy son, who he named Will. Andrew was so happy that his son grew to be 12 years of age that he proposed to his girlfriend and invited the Valentine family to his wedding. Andrew and Sarah Valentines then arranged for it to be that every witch child of the Valentine would watch over the Wests in event that his children or grandchildren were to have a baby girl. Many years passed and not a single female had been born into the West family, not only that but it seemed that Andrew's bloodline was cursed to only having one child per generation. After a few generations the curse was forgotten and the Wests and the Valentines remained friends.

It wasn't until the year 1996 however that the Valentines were reminded of the curse by a baby's cry. As the nurses took Mr. and Mrs. West's newborn to be cleaned up, Sarah Valentine came in to congratulate the couple. An hour later, they were given their child back. 'So what do you wish to call her?' Asked the midwife. Sarah had been talking to Mr. West when she heard the mid wife's question. 'I'm sorry, did you just say the child was a girl?' The nurse nodded and sure enough wrapped up in the a pink blanket was a sleepy baby girl, her skin was almost as pale as snow, her small amount of hair was black as night and when she opened them, her blue eyes were as bright as the moon.

Mr. and Mrs. West looked at each before looking at Lady Valentine. The story of the curse had been passed down to each and every generation in the misfortunate event that one of Andrew's descendants should bare a female child. Lady Valentine told them not to worry, that she would lead a normal life until she was 18 and the Valentines would take over from there. 'John dear'. Mr. West looked down at his wife who had a smile on her face. 'I think I'll call her Jadelyn. Jadelyn Augusten West'.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Reviews fill my soul...**

**-Beware The Full Moon-**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone who's been reading, following, favouriting (iknow its not a word) and reviewing my stories so far as well as the silent readers and people who have been submiting OCs for these stories

I've currently got the Project V story up and the prologue for Beauty lies within

I know you guys really want updates but you're gonna have to bare with me

- I just got an conditional offer for 1/9 unis

- I'm currently far behind on college coursework

- I have two non paying jobs

- I have to redo my English at GCSE level (UK student)

- My life is just screwing me over

I WILL continue typing up the stories and sending the chapters to beta readers to make sure that they are perfect for you guys but I DO NOT think I'll be uploading anything any time soon

I have all three (surprise another story for you guys to read) plotted out but I want to write a decent amount of it out first if not complete it before I upload any new chapters

Sorry x

On other notes, some really good reads;

RaptorHunter18 - FireFlies

27MilestoGo - Mistress Jade and the Taming of a Demon Cat

StakeTheHeart - (All Her Fanfictions are awesome)

Aigerim Lehane - Kills Me Kills Me Not,

Qutting Time - Someone to watch over me, [The Real Me « lol *hides*]

Nature9000 - Dog Days of Summer

AliL30373 - New Relationships


End file.
